


Bloodlust

by ignitedsoul



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Hurt Tony, M/M, Vampire Tony Stark, vampire!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitedsoul/pseuds/ignitedsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Tony returns home mysteriously transformed into a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Awful summary, I know. This is my first Frostiron and my first fic in the Avengers fandom. I'm a little nervous. I hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> The vampire characteristics and lore were taken from the True Blood series.

It began as a relatively mundane day -- as mundane as a day could possibly be for Tony Stark. Dressed in a beige suit, sneakers, and his ever-present sunglasses, Tony left Avengers Tower (formerly known as Stark Tower) reasonably early -- he was only 30 minutes late. While Pepper was CEO of Stark Industries, Tony still occasionally had to attend board meetings (an irritating waste of his time, which he let no one forget).

Climbing into his white Audi, Tony sped to his company, already bored with his day. He would rather be in his workshop with Loki, creating the new space-worthy Iron Man suit. Or better yet, in his bed with Loki, on his knees as the god rammed his hard length into his ass. Tony grinned, accelerating the car with the excitement of the thought. Maybe he and his lover could have some fun when he returned. The day didn’t have to be completely boring.

The inventor and the God of Mischief had become extremely close after the events of the Chitauri Invasion. It was revealed that Loki has under the control of a monster called Thanos, much the same way as Loki had controlled Clint’s mind. Loki was seen as innocent in the eyes of Shield and the Council; however, he still had to answer for his crimes on Asgard. As punishment, Loki was sent to Earth to gain respect for the other species. With nowhere to go, Loki had no choice except to bunk with the Avengers at the Tower.

At first, everyone was wary. Thor accepted his brother quickly and proceeded to attempt to reestablish their relationship. Loki was reluctant, but he began to build trust for his adopted brother. Steve was nervous, but soon realized that the god would not harm them. Bruce was never one to judge and accepted Loki without much work on the other part, but would rarely interact with him. Clint was angry to have the Frost Giant living with them and by extension, so was Natasha. With time, the spies accepted the fact that he was being controlled just as Clint had been.

Then, there was Tony. The engineer was justifiably wary, since he had been thrown out a window by his neck by the man. However, Tony quickly saw the similarities between him and the other man, and he let the trickster in. They were friends, at first. Loki would join Tony in the lab and attempt to explain how magic worked and Tony would show him how his inventions and the science of Midgard worked. When Pepper broke up with Tony, though, he began to notice the trickster god more often and in more ways. Loki’s laugh, his smile. The defined curve of his ass whenever he was outside of the bulky alien armor. He kept noticing him, until one night, Loki noticed Tony. They grew closer, sharing secrets and lies. And later, Tony’s bed (now their bed). And they loved each other.

Tony Stark loved Loki, the God of Mischief. 

With that thought, Tony turned the corner and entered the parking lot. Sighing, he exited his beloved car and entered the building.

“She is not happy with you,” Happy said, spotting Tony as he walked through the door.

“Is she ever? How late am I?” Tony asked, pressing the elevator button.

“Forty-five minutes,” Happy replied, laughing silently at Tony’s horrified expression. “She only calls you in for the important meetings, buddy. You knew this would be a long one.”

Tony groaned and stepped into the elevator, pressing the eight button.

This was going to be a very long, very boring meeting.

\-----------------------------

After being chewed out by Pepper through grit teeth, Tony sat through hours of discussion on business strategies, revenue, and other utterly boring business-related talk. Sometimes, he really hated the business world.

It was after sundown when Tony was finally able to flee the building. The parking lot was empty aside from the cars of anyone who was still in the building. It was eerily silent as he walked to his car, the only sound being his echoing footsteps. 

Right as he was about to open the car door, he heard a scream. He stood there, hand still on the door handle until he heard another scream. Reluctantly, he stepped away from the car, looking around, attempting to determine where the scream came from.

Then, he heard the scream again, coming from behind the building. Against his better judgement, he walked silently toward the back of Stark Industries. It was dimly lit and there were a few dumpsters, but no one was there.

He turned to head back to his car when a hand slammed over his mouth, a strong body shoving him against the wall, pinning him there. It was a woman, immaculately beautiful with blood red lips and strikingly white teeth. And she was impossibly strong.

“Hello, Tony Stark,” she all but hissed. “I’ve been hoping for this opportunity for a long time.”

Tony struggled, trying to push against the immovable woman in front of him. His mind raced. How was she doing this? Was she a mutant, part of Magneto’s crew?

“I’ve been waiting for you, waiting for you to come here so I could turn you. Get a taste of your rich blood and make you, the most powerful man in the world, into one of us. A vampire,” she purred into his ear.

Tony stopped struggling and scoffed beneath her hand. The woman removed her hand and raised an eyebrow towards him, confused as to why he seemingly was no longer scared.

“A vampire? Really, lady? I’ve seen a lot of crazy, Frankenstein-esque monsters, but...vampires? Seriously?” Tony laughed openly, mocking the woman.

The woman rolled her eyes and covered his mouth again. Tony kept laughing.

He stopped when the woman opened her mouth and two sharp canines unsheathed from her gums. She leaned into Tony and he began to struggle once more, violently attempting to be free from this insane woman. He felt her lick at his neck and he shuddered until he felt her bite into his flesh. He screamed beneath her hand as she sucked on his neck, draining him. He kept thrashing until he became too weak, growing limp against the wall and the body still drinking from him.

Tony’s eyes were half-lidded and his breathing, ragged. He was only semi-conscious of when she pulled away, and instead bit her own arm and pressed the wound to his mouth. And he was entirely unconscious of the fact that he was greedily suckling on the woman’s arm, faintly moaning at the taste.

He felt wind blowing through his hair and felt like he was flying. The last thing he felt was dirt hitting his face.

\--------------------------

When he awoke, he was alone. He was in a dirt pit, which he felt was an odd place to wake up in. However, the thought didn’t quite register. Tony smelled something. It smelled better than the best cheeseburger he had ever tasted. Mouth watering, he rose out of the pit inhumanly fast, following the scent like a dog. He wasn’t aware of the new-found speed he had acquired.

The scent led to a man in a suit, with a briefcase. He was walking alone on a deserted street. So no one saw when Tony Stark ran up to the man and pinned him against the wall. No one saw when Tony’s sharp teeth retracted and stabbed the struggling man’s neck. And no one heard the man’s screams as Tony drained the man of his blood.

The taste compared to nothing Tony had ever tasted before. The blood was thick and warm, almost pulsating with life as Tony hungrily sucked it out of his victim. He kept drinking until he felt the man’s heart stop beating. Smiling, relieved of his hunger, he wiped the blood on his mouth away with his jacket sleeve.

Tony could feel the blood in him energizing him, filling the inventor with a strength he had never felt before. He was ecstatic -- until he looked down.

The man in the business suit was slumped down, limp against the brick wall of the alley. His skin held no color except for the blood that had splattered around the man’s neck when Tony bit him.

“Shit...” Tony breathed, staring at the dead body in shock.

He knelt beside the lifeless body and quickly searched his pockets until he found a wallet. The man’s name was Thomas R. Harrison. He worked for a financial institution. And judging from the pictures in his wallet, he had two young daughters.

Growling, Tony threw the leather wallet at the wall and ran. He didn't want to stop running, he couldn't. Not after...what he did.

Tony didn't know where he was going until he ended up outside of Avengers Tower. He thought of the one person in the building who could possibly help him and decided that the best thing to do was to go home. He walked inside and took the elevator up to his and Loki's floor.

Loki was right in front of the elevator when the doors opened and he drew him into a tight hug. “Where the hell have you been? You were supposed to be back last night!” Loki fumed, pulling back and looking over his lover, expression changing from furious to concerned. "Tony...whose blood is that?"

And that’s when Tony collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apologize for Loki's characterization. This is the first time I've written his character and he's VERY difficult to get down, in my opinion. 
> 
> This chapter's on the short side, apologies for that, as well.

Tony fell forward into Loki's arms, his legs giving out beneath him. The two sank to their knees, Loki holding onto a sobbing Tony Stark.

Loki, panicked, stroked his lover's ragged hair and asked, concerned, "What happened to you?"

Tony pulled away from Loki, but kept his head down, refusing to look up. He felt shame burn through his body at what he had done, what he had become. A monster. How could he let the most amazing person in his life see his monstrosity?

"Nothing, I...nothing, I got held up at S.I. Went for a joy ride after, crashed the car...just like old times!" Tony smirked, putting on his reckless, bad-boy, billionaire facade. 

The inventor was about to stand up and seclude himself within his lab when Loki grabbed his shoulders, looking at his eyes intently.

"Tony, I believe there's something gravely wrong with you. Your eyes...they appear to be bleeding," Loki said slowly, worry evident in his voice.

Shaking off the god's hand, Tony walked away, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve.

"Leftover blood from the accident. I'll be fine," he said, tone defensive. He could tell, however, that Loki didn't believe him.

Entering his lab, Tony pulled off his blood-stained jacket and opened his button down shirt, rolling up the sleeves to his elbows.

"Jarvis, I want us on full lock-down. No one comes in or out except for me, and I'm probably not going out. Get ready to do a full body scan; we've got work to do."

\-----------

"Sir, there is not a medical condition listed anywhere which matches your symptoms," Jarvis said as Tony paced the lab. "However, I have taken the liberty of researching your symptoms elsewhere. Mythology leads me to believe that you are a vampire."

Tony stopped pacing and lowered himself to the floor, running his hands over his face, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Is there anything on how to change a vampire back into a human?" Tony asked, silently praying to any god he could think of for an antidote.

"There is not, sir. I'm afraid, even if there was a way to reverse the transformation, you would die. You possess no heartbeat, none of the blood in your body matches your own, and none of your other organs are working. You are, essentially, dead, sir," Jarvis informed him, almost sounding sad.

Tony rose to his feet and walked dejectedly over to a table where his shining blue holograms were awaiting him. He lifted one up so that it became a screen and pulled up the various vampire articles Jarvis had been viewing.

"So, give me the run down, J," Tony said, trying to keep the fear and anxiety out of his voice. "What are my powers? Weaknesses?"

Graphs, articles, pictures, and stories appeared rapidly on the screen in front of him as Jarvis explained.

"Ruling out any mythology which does not match your current state, the definite powers which you possess are super-human strength and speed, enhanced senses, fangs, and a largely increased healing ability. As for your weaknesses, the only confirmed weakness I have found are ultraviolet rays. Possible weaknesses include a wooden stake to the heart and decapitation. Since death by wooden stake appears in multiple mythological stories, I would advise you not to be stabbed by one, sir."

Tony let out a small, dark laugh. "So no glittering in the sunlight or turning into a bat, huh?"

"Quite unlikely," Jarvis replied, wryly.

Closing the glowing screen with a wave of his hand, Tony looked around his lab and noticed the windows.

"Nearly sunrise," he murmured, noticing the small light at the edge of the horizon and the slowly brightening blue of the sky. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him and he asked his AI, "Jarvis, do we have automatic blackout for these windows?"

After a calculating pause, the AI confirmed that they did.

Tony nodded and stepped in front of a window. "Alright, J, if something happens, I want you to blackout the windows immediately. Got it? I want to see what the sun does to me."

"Sir, I would advise you not to do that," Jarvis warned.

The vampire shushed his AI and watched as the sun rose higher. The rays hadn't yet hit his body, but Tony was already feeling uncomfortable. Then, a ray of sunlight hit him and the smell of burning flesh hit the air. Tony began screaming, his flesh burning. The sun had caught his skin on fire. Jarvis quickly blacked out the windows as Tony, flames torching his skin, found a blanket and tried to put himself out with very little success.

Suddenly, there was the sound of wheels approaching him and a fire extinguisher being sprayed. Tony fell to the floor, panting for breath he didn't actually need. He looked up, gritting his teeth through the pain of his charred skin.

Dummy was above him, holding the fire extinguisher. He was making whirring noises, seemingly concerned for his creator.

"Good boy," Tony croaked.

"Sir, I'm alerting Master Loki of your condition. You need help," Jarvis informed him.

"No! Don't call him!" Tony protested, his voice too hoarse to make much noise.

It was too late, though. The door to the lab opened and Loki ran in, looking around for Tony. He almost did a double take when he saw his lover, now a pile of steaming, charred flesh, lying in the corner of the lab.

"Tony!" Loki shouted, rushing over and kneeling down before him. "I-I can try to do a healing spell. Or it might be best if we just called an ambulance...I don't...Jarvis!"

"I'm afraid neither of those options will work, sir," Jarvis said. "He needs blood."

Loki looked over the injured man, confused. "Blood?"

"In order to heal, Master Stark must be fed blood."

"I could get him blood bags, perhaps? I don't-"

Tony slowly reached for Loki's wrist and weakly grabbed at it. "Just...this," he said coarsely. 

And holding Loki's wrist to his mouth, Tony released his fangs and bit on the pale flesh, sucking on the blood that came rushing to the surface.

Loki hissed in pain and looked on in horror as his love drank away at his blood. But as Tony's skin soon began to heal from the burns, he couldn't help but feel a little relieved.

Tony, satisfied and feeling much better, released Loki's wrist and looked up at him, fangs dripping blood.

"What the fuck just happened?" demanded Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the long wait. I just started my first year of college and my new job, so I've been rather busy. Hopefully, things will calm down soon and I can get back to regular updates.
> 
> Again, another short chapter. This will be the shortest you'll ever encounter from me, I can assure you. A bit of a look into Loki and Tony's relationship dynamics and a bit of a filler chapter, oops. 
> 
> Enjoy?

Tony discovered his main concern, his one biggest fear as Loki stood over him, fuming with godly rage. Tony’s biggest fear was of losing Loki. Not simply losing him, but scaring him away with his monstrosity. Deep down, he realized that Loki would understand, the god having despised himself for what he really was. But part of him was terrified that his lover would flee if he discovered the blood-lusting killer he’d been transformed into. 

Standing up slowly, his body still healing itself, Tony looked into Loki’s dark eyes. “I’ve changed,” he said. 

Loki scoffed. “Clearly.”

“I’m a monster.”

Next thing the inventor knew, he was shoved against a wall, Loki’s face less than an inch away from his and his shirt fisted in the god’s hand. His slowly healing skin burned as Loki touched him and he hissed.

“We learned long ago not to avoid the truth, Stark,” Loki snarled through his teeth. “Now, I may love you, but that won’t excuse you from not explaining very important occurrences to me!”

Tony’s fangs extended from his gums with a click and he said, “I’m a vampire.”

Loki released his hold on Tony, eyes flashing in fear quickly before returning to anger. He walked away slowly, laughing darkly.

“You expect me to believe that you’re one of the creatures which mortals have created myths about?” Loki demanded, pacing in front of where Tony was slumped against the wall.

“Loki, honey, I know you didn’t believe me before. You’re the goddamn god of lies, silvertongue. Tell me that I’m lying now,” pleaded Tony, walking up to his partner and placing his hand hesitantly on his shoulder.

The god stopped pacing and looked into the other’s wide eyes. When he saw no ounce of deceit, he lowered himself into the nearest chair. Tony sat in a chair facing him.

“What happened?”

Tony began his story, leaning forward in his chair.

\-------------

“None of this was your fault. Why must you feel so guilty?” Loki asked after Tony told him yesterday’s events.

Tony sighed. “Because I killed a man. I sucked him dry of his very life blood. I don’t care if it was this thing inside me craving for blood, I should have been able to control myself. And I don’t care if I’ve killed before, I have never taken a human’s life directly and never with my bare fucking hands.”

Loki looked on disapprovingly at his lover. “You idiot,” he said, surprising Tony. “You’re smarter than this. How were you supposed to control a part of yourself you didn’t even know existed? This is not your fault. It’s that monster’s fault, the one who turned you.”

Tony nodded slowly, lowering his face into his hands, once more feeling ashamed of himself. Loki pulled him into his arms.

“We’ll figure this out. And we will make sure she pays for this,” Loki growled lowly, stroking Tony’s messy hair. “However, do you mind telling me why I found you burning nearly to ash on the floor?”

Tony pulled out of Loki’s embrace and looked at him warily before deliberately looking anywhere else besides Loki’s eyes. 

“Experiment that went really wrong,” he said nonchalantly, walking over to one of his work benches and fiddling with a project laying on the table. 

Loki followed him. “An experiment? What kind of experiment nearly cremates you?”

The vampire shrugged and picked up a screwdriver, tinkering with a repulsor.

“Jarvis?” Loki called and Tony groaned.

“Sir was testing one of his new weaknesses, UV Rays. It is common in mythology for vampires to combust when exposed to direct sunlight. I warned sir, but he was quite adamant.”

Loki threw his lover a furious glare, slamming his hands down on the table, causing Tony to drop the screwdriver. Tony gulped.

“You become a vampire and the first thing you do is nearly kill yourself?!” Loki shouted. “And don’t answer that, it was rhetorical. From now on, you do not experiment with anything that might kill you and above all, talk to me. Because if I find you’ve hidden yet another devastatingly large secret from me, my previous crimes will look like petty theft compared to what I will do to you. Understood?”

Not able to form words,Tony simply nodded. Loki may be his lover, but he could still be immensely terrified of him at times.

“Next, you have to tell the Avengers,” Loki told him, sternly.

Sighing, Tony hesitantly nodded. He knew trying to talk his way out of anything with Loki, after attempting to hide so much from him, would end horribly. However, telling the Avengers wouldn’t be as easy as telling his lover. Bruce may understand, given his experience with being transformed into a violent monster. Thor may, as well, with his other worldly experience. The two agents and the one-and-the-only Captain America would, at best, try to kick him off the team, claiming his vampirism was too unpredictable and violent to fight evil with. Worst, they would turn on him.

Tony was scared.

Loki, seeing his partner’s fear, pulled him into his arms, gently playing with the short, spiky hair.

“They’re your friends. If they’re as loyal as they claim to be, then they can only support you,” he said firmly. “And even better, they’ll help us find the bitch who did this.”

Tony huffed out a laugh, amused by Loki swearing. Then, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his face buried in Loki’s neck. 

“Best to just get it over with,” Tony said, pulling away from his partner.

Pulling out his Stark phone, Tony called the rest of the Avengers.

“Meeting. Now. Avengers Tower. Drop whatever you’re doing if you’re not already here,” he said simply, ending the call before anyone else could respond. 

Tony looked over at Loki. The god nodded solemnly, taking the inventor’s hand and squeezing it once, gently but reassuringly. Together, they headed up to the main floor and to the Avengers.


End file.
